There are a number of fiber-optic connectors that use a lensed ferrule, such as the MXC® connector using the Prizm® MT ferrule. In using these fiber optic connectors, the lenses is mated fiber optic ferrules need to be aligned so that light exiting the lenses in the fiber optic ferrule in received in the lenses in the corresponding ferrule. Accordingly, alignment between the lenses in the mated ferrule is critical for having a low-insertion loss. To keep the ferrules in these connectors engaged with a corresponding ferrule and in alignment, a spring is used to bias the ferrule in at least one of the fiber optic connectors. To keep the spring in alignment with respect to the fiber optic ferrule, a spring seat is included in the fiber optic connector. For a Prizm MT ferrule, it is formed as part of the back of the ferrule.
However, the spring may not always be seated properly in the spring seat (e.g., it could partially dislodge from the seat). When the spring is not seated properly, optical connection properties (e.g., insertion loss) may suffer. For example, when the fiber optic connector is bent due to an external force and the spring is not seated properly due to incorrect assembly of the connector, the optical alignment of the lenses in the mated ferrules may be compromised, thereby leading to an increased insertion loss.
Additionally, improper assembly of the connector by an operator may also contribute to increased insertion losses. An operator may not assemble the connector with the correct polarity of the lensed ferrule inside the connector. Accordingly, two sides of the connector (short and long sides) may not be configured correctly, leading to damage to the connector due to the stubbing of the mating guide pins.
In order to prevent such issues and to better ensure alignment, a new spacer that is disposed behind the fiber optic ferrule and in front of the spring has been designed.